


What lurks in dungeons.

by FionaOrion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: In a dark dark corner of a dark dark corridor, in a dark dark dungeon, Leah couldn't see shit.





	What lurks in dungeons.

In a dark dark corner of a dark dark corridor, in a dark dark dungeon, Leah couldn't see shit.

None of them could see shit.

"I can't see shit" said Varos 

Exactly.

"Does anyone have a light? " he continued

"Hardly the time for a smoke" Vens voice piped up from next to them.

"You know what I fucking mean"

"No I don't, could you explain?" 

Leah could practically hear Vens smug grin. 

"I will pay you 10 gold to shut the fuck up"

"Cilly" Leah inturupted, "You have light, can you cast so we can see?" 

"I'm running out of spells though, you do it"

"I don't have a light spell" Leah responded 

"You're a mage and you don't have a light spell?, that's a basic spell" Cilly asked, incredulously. 

"I never needed it so I forgot it" 

"Fucking hell could one of you just make some light" Varos inturupted them back. 

"Fine , give me a second" Cilly answered. 

"Oh lords of magic lend me power so that I can say 'Fuck darkness" Cilly chanted 

The hallway was illuminated, throwing their faces into relief, in front of them was a squirming purple mass. Dozens of dozens of yellowed eyes stared at them in the torchlight from its bulk with a large central eye as big as vasos. It's form filled the corridor from ceiling to floor. 

It stared at them. 

They stared at it. 

...... 

"Nope" Cillys voice broke the silence and the corridor was plunged back into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> "That's your incantation for light?" said Leah.
> 
> "Don't judge."


End file.
